The present invention relates to a truck crane and particularly to a truck crane that may be conveniently put into operation.
The portable crane in accordance with the present invention is pneumatically operated and compact for city street and expressway travel. This enables quick convenient and low cost travel to and from heavy lift sites which would normally take a larger piece of crane equipment such as flat-bed truck. Lifting equipment is usually slow running and awkward which hampers the natural flow of city traffic.